riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blancfaye7/Chapter 1: The Beginning - Part 2
The announcement had always repeated in a monotonous tone. I am guessing this won't stop until all of the men in this cargo are in Hold 1. I started counting off heads, but Jason here interrupted me. "What an annoyance, don't you think? Just about time when we come to Earth and a weird party has erupted.", complained Jason, sighing along in his lines. Jason and I have been working together in the cargo since we always have been assigned to the same ship, the Transcendent Contact Light which is also called TCL. We have shared a lot of things already, including my family and his. I do not know him in deeper terms yet, as he does not open up. I did not reply to him as this is very worrying. Since this cargo has always been travelling at the same direction back and forth, I noticed that the stars are quite different. The patterns I used to memorize are not displayed on the windows of the cargo hold. "Jason, are you going to believe if I told you that the stars are different?" Jason laughed. He might have taken it as I am speaking figuratively. "I am serious.", I then made it clear for him. "W-Well... If you have been star gazing seriously as what I have always observed to you, are you telling me that...?", Jason in a nervous tone replied, not finishing his sentence as he may have got what I am saying. I nodded to him in agreement. We may not be travelling back to Earth. He remained silent, breathing quite heavily. In his reaction, I did breathe heavily too. Once everybody in this cargo hold are in Hold 1, the announcement stopped. All the doors in Hold 1 locked up quickly. What the hell is going on? "Alex... Do not tell anybody what we know.", He told me, as our adrenaline rose in this chatter. All the people still seem to be calm. I have to calm down and listen to him. "What do you mean? Are you telling me we should let these people die?" "Listen to me...", he held on my arms, "There are only 4 escape pods in this hold. We need to get to it quickly." "How about these people who also have their families?!" "How about your daughter, Alex? Before you can speak like that, you better make sure you won't let your daughter wait in vain!" I remained silent with what he had explained to me. I feel guilty... My wife died because I couldn't save anyone... Should I really leave these people behind? Red coded alert has blown off. Red code means that there must be something bad happening inside the cargo. Doors locked, and a red code. This feels like it's a set up... "Let's go, Jason." I commanded. "Aye, Ex-commando of the Alpha Team." We rushed to the escape pod, and then we found out that 2 pods have already been used. I guess this is our lucky chance. We got to the pod, and launched away from the TCL. Goodbye, TCL. Though we may still meet if you crash somewhere. In the pod, I saw an alien planet. This is clearly not Earth. I was right all along this is a set up. Whoever set this up, what is the person's motive? I am reminded of my daughter again... I promise I will get back to Earth. Category:Blog posts